Skoliver
' Skoliver' (Sk/ylar and Oliver) or Skyliver (Sky/lar and O/'liver') as Kaz likes to call them, is the romantic pairing between Skylar Storm and Oliver. In Saving the People Who Save People, it is revealed that Skylar is Oliver's favorite superhero, and he has a crush on her. In The Claw Prank Redemption it reveals that Skylar has a crush on him too. After the Annihilator turned Skylar evil, Oliver ended up heartbroken; part of him knows she needs to be stopped, but another part of him refuses to let go of his feelings for her. She turned back good in Storm's End and their relationship is back on track. In Lab Rats vs Mighty Med, Skylar gets jealous of Bree and Oliver being close. She then tries to do everything in her powers from stopping them to be too close. In the end Skylar admits to Kaz that she does like Oliver. Their interactions carry on into Lab Rats: Elite Force. The followers of Skoliver are called Skolivers. For the real life pairing of Jake Short and Paris Berelc, see Jaris. Other Names *'Skyver' (Sky/lar and Oli/'ver') *'Skol' (Sk/ylar and Ol/iver) *'Olilar' (Oli/ver and Sky/'lar') *'Okylar' (O'/liver) and (S/'kylar) *'Skyliver' (Sky/lar and (O/'liver'): By Kaz Moments 'Season 1' 'Saving the People Who Save People' *''Oliver tells Kaz that Skylar is his favorite comic book superhero.'' *''Oliver wants Skylar to see how big his heart is.'' *''Oliver was happy that he met Skylar.'' *''Oliver says that he's a big fan of Skylar's work and that she has amazing powers.'' *''Oliver imagines Skylar in her underwear and says that he will definitely be buying the comic book when it comes out.'' *''Oliver smiles when Skylar said that Kaz would have exploded into a million pieces.'' *''Skylar was looking for Oliver (and Kaz).'' *''Oliver calls Skylar his boo.'' *''Oliver was worried that Skylar wouldn't be able to hold Megahertz for long.'' *''Oliver asks Skylar if she's okay.'' *''Oliver says that Skylar was awesome back there and Skylar said the same about Oliver.'' *''Oliver says that he will do everything he can to get her powers back.'' 'I, Normo' *Oliver is concerned about how Skylar is handling not having her powers. *Oliver seems annoyed that Kaz wanted Skylar to pretend to be his girlfriend. *Oliver is worried about Skylar not fitting in. *When Oliver sees that Skylar is embarrassed during the carnival, he wants to go and help her. *Oliver feels like he let Skylar down by not being there for her. *Oliver apologizes to Skylar for not being there for her. *Skylar appreciates that Oliver needs her help, because it is her purpose in life. *Skylar kisses Oliver on the cheek after he apologizes to her. *Oliver told Kaz to watch out for her. *Oliver was staring at Skylar when he was stuck in the box. *Oliver yells at Kaz when fighting how he didn't take care of Skylar. *Oliver seems happy when Skylar tells him she might be going to his school. 'Sm’oliver’s Travels' *Skylar teases Oliver about his new outfit. *Skylar is angry with Kaz for shrinking Oliver. *Skylar is worried about Oliver after he is shrunk. *Skylar wishes Oliver luck when he is going to go inside Citadel. *Skylar is worried for Oliver's safety. *Skylar catches Oliver when he is ejected from Citadel's body. *Skylar tells Oliver he is a true hero after he saves Citadel. 'Pranks For Nothing' *Oliver wants Kaz to consult him about pranking Skylar. *Oliver tries to teach Skylar how to pull a prank. *Oliver tries to impress Skylar with his pranking skills. *Oliver looked annoyed and jealous of the prank Kaz and Skylar pulled. *Oliver looked annoyed because Kaz and Skylar were laughing together. *Oliver wishes that Skylar could use her powers. *Oliver thought Skylar was going to sacrifice herself so she could save them. *Skylar does not trust Oliver (and Kaz) doing a very great job. *Skylar wanted to go instead of Oliver (and Kaz). *Skylar pranks Oliver (and Kaz) along with Horace Diaz. 'It's Not the End of the World' *Oliver fails miserably about lying to Jordan about his crush on Skylar. *Oliver tries to separate Skylar and Gus in a knight mascot costume. *Oliver's face fell when Skylar was talking about another guy which was Gus. *Oliver doesn't want Skylar to like Gus. *Oliver tries to join the marching band for Skylar. *Oliver doesn't want Skylar to become a cheerleader because of the jocks. *Oliver has a picture of Skylar in his locker. *Oliver said to Skylar, "Believe me, I don't want you to be 'just Oliver's friend' either." *Oliver asked Jordan to keep Gus away from Skylar. *Oliver asked Timeline if there's any way that Skylar would fall for him. 'Alan's Reign of Terror' *Oliver (and Kaz) went to Skylar to settle an argument. *Skylar and Oliver both had to get organic milk from a serial killer whale. *When Oliver was stuck in the box, Skylar zoomed in on his face. *Skylar got mad at at Oliver when he told Horace about Alan. *When Skylar and Oliver were stuck in the box, Oliver's head was on Skylar's shoulder. *Skylar and Oliver were wearing matching shirts. *Skylar and Oliver both helped Alan with the security system. *Oliver was smiling when he learned that Skylar's punishment was to be stuck in the box with him. *Skylar said I'll give you a hug, then flicked him on the head. *Skylar said Watch out Oliver when a bot was coming out from behind him. 'Evil Gus' *Skylar went to Oliver (and Kaz) for advice. *Oliver thought it was weird how she had no parents on her planet. *Oliver (and Kaz) gave Skylar advice. *Oliver (and Kaz) watched Skylar cartwheel in. 'So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick' *Skylar was happy for Oliver when he became Tecton's Sidekick. *Skylar smiled at Oliver. *Oliver was frowning when Kaz 'hugged' Skylar. *Skylar looked out at Oliver as she walked in. *Skylar delivered Tecton's message to Oliver. *Skylar (and Kaz) both thought of a plan to get Oliver out of being a sidekick. *Skylar was looking at Oliver when talking in the Domain. *She looked at Oliver when she asked for her cardboard cutout. *Skylar (and Kaz) worked to help Oliver get fired. *Skylar (and Kaz) went to save Oliver. *Skylar talked to Oliver over the phone. *Skylar (and Kaz) called Tecton to save him. *Skylar (and Kaz) freed Oliver from the cage. *Skylar and Oliver stand next to each other when Alan and Benny come in. *Skylar and Oliver stand next to each other when Tecton comes in. *Oliver thanks Skylar (and Kaz) for saving him. *Skylar (and Kaz) tell him they're welcome. 'Lockdown' *Skylar (and Kaz and Gus) throw Oliver a surprise party. *Skylar wants Oliver's party to be perfect because she wants him to be happy. *Skylar was excited for Oliver's surprise party. *Skylar didn't want Oliver to know about his party. 'All That Kaz' *Oliver and Skylar hug. *Oliver tells Skylar that she needs some tender love and care. *Oliver recommends soup for Skylar's flu. 'The Friend of My Friend is My Enemy' *Oliver wanted a giant hug and kiss from Skylar for the friendship bracelet. *Oliver made a coal bracelet for Skylar and then asked a super hero to change it into diamonds. *Oliver said Experion's name with disgust as he saw Experion and Skylar's hug. *Oliver was jealous of Experion. *Oliver warned Skylar of Experion wanting to be her boyfriend. *Oliver interrupted Experion and Skylar's hug. *Oliver didn't like anything about Experion. *Oliver said that getting Skylar's powers back will be the last thing he does. *Oliver wanted Experion to leave since he was jealous. *Oliver dressed up as Skylar to prove to her Experian was bad news. *Oliver warned Skylar that Experion wanted to kill her. *Oliver understood the signal of the coal from Skylar and hit the alarm on Experion. *Oliver asked Skylar to the movies. *Skylar was glad that Oliver and Kaz knew more about her than Experion. *Oliver told Skylar that no guy is friends with a girl unless he has a crush on her (partially referring to himself). *Oliver asked Skylar to the movies, and she smiled. *Skylar hugged Oliver since he pushed Kaz out of the way. *Oliver tried to lie as Skylar accused him of not having a crush on her. *Oliver texted Skylar to get back to Mighty Med, but she received it as a typo. *Oliver hugged Skylar goodbye and gave her the friendship bracelet to remember him by. *Oliver said that he will miss hanging out with Skylar every day. *Skylar smiled at the bracelet and thanked him. *Skylar sent a signal to Oliver to help her with Experion. *Oliver hoped that Skylar got her powers back and that Experion will take care of her. *Oliver helped Skylar in the fight by giving her night vision goggles and trying to think of Experian's weaknesses. *Oliver(and Kaz) saved Skylar's life. *Oliver felt sorry that Skylar didn't get her powers back but was glad that she was okay. *Oliver gave Kaz a look since he was ruining Skylar's and his moment. 'Mighty Mad' * Skylar pounded Oliver against the wall twice. * Oliver said Connie (Skylar) is cute. * Oliver yelled at Kaz for 'hitting on' Skylar/Connie. 'Are you Afraid of the Shark?' *They hang out together throughout the entire episode. * Oliver talks to Skylar like they're married, until he realizes Skylar was talking about the shark. *Oliver pretends to like pets, so he can hang out with Skylar. *Oliver repeatedly grabs Skylar to pull her along when there running, and she never complains once. * Skylar apologized to Oliver for being hard on him and hugged him. 'There's a Storm Coming' * Skylar kisses Oliver on the cheek before Skylar gets her powers back. * Skylar was so thankful that Oliver returned her powers. * Oliver was determined that he was going to get Skylars powers back. * Oliver was devastated to hear Skylar might die if she did not have her powers for a year. * Oliver hoped that Skylar would kiss him on the lips instead of the cheek. * Skylar told Oliver this was the best thing he has ever done in order to save her. * Skylar didnt know she was going to blow up and Oliver made sure she didnt. * Oliver was surprised at the end to see Skylar turn evil and let the Annihilator escape making him think what has he done wrong? 'Season 2' 'How The Mighty Med Have Fallen?' * Oliver kept blaming himself. * Oliver kept saying its his fault Skylar's evil. * Oliver kept trying to stop Skylar from destroying them by saying there're Best Friends,They do homework together,watch movies together. * Oliver told Skylar that he and her promised not to keep secrets from each other. But in this episode he didn't have a choice. * Oliver kept saying he's attracted to her, but meant it literally that they were stuck together. 'Lair, Lair' * Skylar didn't know what Oliver's costume was. * Oliver kept pointing to cheek as a way to thank him for powers being back as he wanted her to kiss his cheek. * Skylar said she was going to kiss him but she misunderstood and put her finger on his cheek. Mighty Mole *Oliver was devastated and heartbroken when he finds out Skylar is evil. * Skylar primarily targeted Oliver to be framed as the mole. * Oliver tells Kaz he and Skylar don't keep secrets from each other. * Oliver asks Skylar they don't keep secrets from each other and she responds "of course yes". The Claw Prank Redemption * Oliver couldn't sleep knowing Skylar is evil. It caused Oliver to call Kaz every five minutes and say "I can't believe Skylar's evil now." * Skylar asks Oliver to the school dance, but does so as part of The Annihilator's plan to kill him. * Oliver responders to her invitation with "Of course. I'd love to go with you!" leading him to believe for a moment that Skylar is not evil. * Skylar was excited on going to the dance with Oliver even though she was evil at the same time. * Skylar asks Oliver some questions which made him believe that she was going to kill him he didn't want to believe it, but to him it seemed like he was wrong. * Skylar and Oliver danced to a slow song while looking at each other eyes * Oliver never believed Kaz when he said Skylar was going to do something bad to him at the dance * Skylar has to kiss Oliver so he would die. She ended up not kissing him and told the Annihilator otherwise. * Kaz told Oliver if he kissed Skylar, she would die. Oliver didn't want to let her die, but knew she had to be stopped. Later on it turned out Kaz's sources were wrong and it was the other way around. * Skylar says she loves Oliver in her mind. * Oliver says he loves Skylar in his mind. * They come close to kissing twice in this episode. * Oliver was disappointed when Skylar left the dance knowing he had to kiss her in order to save the world. Later on, Oliver realizes he was letting his emotion cloud his judgement. * Despite his feelings for her, he's determined to stop her and the Annihilator. Do You Want to Build a Lava Man? * Oliver constantly fears Skylar, knowing that she may kill him anytime. This causes him to freak out every time he sees her or someone who looks like her. * Due to Skylar turning evil, Oliver mentions that his relationship with her is "complicated". Storm's End * Skylar wants to rule the universe with Oliver (and possibly Kaz) by her side. * Oliver "accepted" Skylar's offer to join her in ruling the universe, but only did so to use Skylar's one true weakness (Coal) against her. * Oliver held hands with Skylar moments before she began to die. * Oliver seemed emotionally crushed when he saw Skylar dying. * Even when Skylar died, Oliver didn't give up on her and pushed Horace to use his Caduceo power to revive her. Future Tense * Skylar mentions that her almost kissing Oliver was one of three unfortunate events that have happened to her, implying that she was conscious and aware of her actions and feelings towards Oliver. Stop Bugging Me * Skylar approaches Oliver and asks him what was wrong. * Oliver follows Skylar's advice. 'Less Than Hero' * Oliver takes Skylar to the Domain's annual dance superhero tournament to impress her with her dancing. * They compete each other. * Oliver and Skylar defeat The Ambusher together and save Kaz, Alan and Fred. * Skylar compliments Oliver on his dancing. * Oliver is happy that Skylar was temporarily a superhero again. Oliver Hatches the Eggs No interactions in this episode. Sparks Fly No interactions in this episode. [[New Kids Are the Docs|'New Kids Are the Docs']] * Oliver was jealous when Gulliver created a Skylar mirage who liked him. Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med * Skylar was jealous of Bree flirting with Oliver. * Skylar got annoyed of how close Bree and Oliver were. * When Kaz told Skylar that Bree has a crush on Oliver, Skylar glared at her. * Oliver thought it was ridiculous that Skylar and Bree were fighting over him. * When Oliver showed a picture of Skylar and Oliver in the car together, Skylar grinned at it. * Skylar continued to separate Oliver and Bree from getting too close. * When Skylar saw Oliver in trouble with one of the Incapasitators, she tried to protect and save him. * Sklyar rolled her eyes when Bree gave Oliver many compliments. * Skylar admitted to Kaz that she does like Oliver. Thanks for the Memory Drives * Oliver tries to kiss Skylar thinking they would die but Skylar avoids him. The Dirt on Kaz & Skylar * Skylar asks Oliver where he was going. * Skylar tries to rescue Oliver when she thought Megahertz was trying to hurt him. The Mother of All Villains * Oliver introduced Skylar to his mother. * Skylar offered to hug Oliver. Songs *Accidentally In Love - Counting Crows *Had Me @ Hello - Olivia Holt Quotes 'Saving the People Who Save People' 'I, Normo' 'Sm’oliver’s Travels' 'It's Not the End of the World' |'Oliver:' Believe me, I don't want you to be just Oliver's friend either.}} 'Evil Gus' Skoliver Fanon Shipper's name: Skolivers Episode: I, Normo- because in this episode Skylar kisses Oliver on the cheek. The Friend Of My Friend Is My Enemy - Oliver and Skylar hugged and he was going to ask her out until it was ruined by Kaz. There's a Storm Coming - Skylar kisses Oliver on the cheek for the 2nd time. The Claw Prank Redemption - Skylar and Oliver went to the dance together, They said they loved each other in their minds and they almost kissed 2 in the whole episode either to the save the world or kill the other person. Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med- Skylar gets jealous of how close Bree and Oliver were, so she does everything to separate them. In the end Bree crush is over when Oliver reminds her of Chase and Skylar admits to Kaz that she likes Oliver. Place: The Domain, because Skylar (and Kaz and Gus) throw Oliver a suprise party there in Lockdown. Logan High School - The place Oliver and Skyler go to and where Skyler kissed Oliver on the cheek. Villain: Megahertz is their villian because they both fought him in Saving the People Who Save People and Skylar went to go save Oliver from him in So You Think You Can Be a Sidekick. Experion- Oliver got jealous of Skylar and Experion friendship and maybe more but quickly got over it once he found out Experion was capturing Skylar. Instead he was warning Skylar about his tricks but she wasnt buying it until Experion told her he was capturing her. The Annihilator- The Annihilator ended up between Oliver and Skylar, because he turned her evil. Skylar was ordered to kill Oliver in The Claw Prank of Redemption but instead she lied to the Annihilator and told him she killed him but didn't. The Ambusher- The very first villain they defeated together. Number: 12- 'Skylar and Oliver have six letters in their names. (6+6=12) Userboxes Code:Skoliver Code:Skoliver Fan Code:Skolivers Code: Potential Code: LittleMoments Code:Friendship Code: Chemistry Code: Together Code: CutestShip Code: Believe Code: Adorable Code: CuteMoment Code: SkoliverKiss Our Skolivers Please put your name in alphabetical order *AaronAcuntson *Abbygrace1 *'Antfarmlover99 * April O'Neil 11 *ArietteFans *ArtsySupernova *Beasjauregui *BiggerOnTheInside *Brallie4Evs * Cutiepie25317 *Dechel-Auslly-Flyna *Directionergirl5087 *Doctor714 *Doomslicer *EmeraldTulip *EclareJatie99 *EclareJatie999 *Folive Fan *Great... *Imabookworm * Kick-16 * Thefangirl50 *Labrater *LabRatsLover9 * Lollipops101 *Martialatsprodigy *Meliahsu *MilesJR * Mimicongo *MightyMedLover06 *MightyMed123 *Nwf2004 *NikkiSarah *NinjaMeap1 *Perfectdisasters *Popboy12 * SammyK *Silly1! *Solijah4ever *Spirit freak *Superbionic 2009 *The Mighty Lab Theory *Ustoopid *Winxclub05sirenix *Wolfdragon31316 Gallery Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings with Oliver Skoliver Category:Relationships Category:Characters Pairing